


Annoyingly Cute

by staryoun



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryoun/pseuds/staryoun
Summary: Kim Wooseok didn't have a care about having friends not with his introverted anti-social attitude but this pesky unknown texter is persistent to bother him at all cost.





	Annoyingly Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Self explanatory title honestly, I don't know what to name this. Die of puking rainbows and glitters and tooth scattering fluff(I think?). This is actually a recycled fic from 2014.

“Everyone, this is your new classmate, Kim Wooseok, be nice to him.” Mrs. Lee said as she gestured to the boy, “Go ahead Mr. Kim.”

The new student adjust the frame of his glasses and stares at the sea of faces of his new classmates. “Hello, my name is Kim Wooseok. A pleasure to meet you all.”

The faces stared at him in a mixture of excitement, curiosity and indifference; he had heard from his adviser that they don’t get a lot of transfer students in the school which he guess is why his classmates are behaving this way. It’s not like he cares, he won’t be staying long anyways.

  


“Hey Wooseok,” he looks up at his female classmates standing infront of his desk. “We’re going out for a movie after school. Wanna come?”

He used to be excited with these kinds of offer but time after time, his interest slowly began to fade. “Sorry but I have to catch up on schoolwork.” He’s not really a fun person to hang around with.

After three days of going to his new school, his classmates figured out that he’s not a very social person. A week later, they all gave up on talking to him. And a month after, they all forgot he was even there.

_Good._

He likes it that way, he doesn’t mind to dwell on the solace of his thoughts. He doesn’t want to get attached to anyone that would forget him in the end. He doesn’t want to get broken.

_It’s okay. I won’t stay anyways._

The only thing Wooseok liked about the school was a small isolated courtyard off to the side of the school, it was always empty and he liked spending lunchtime there. Curiously, there was a small bed of flowers in front of the small bench, some days tiny green butterflies danced on top of the blossoms. Other times, beautiful blue and orange butterflies appeared.

He loves butterflies, to him they represented freedom and the ability to love something despite a short span of life. Sometimes he manages to get a butterfly to land on his finger, the tickle of their legs and the flutter of their wings filled him with content.

Unbeknownst to him, a student happened upon such a serene scene, and his smiled caused that person to fall in love.

Checking his watch, Wooseok noticed that it was quiet already–not that it mattered–and the school was almost deserted. As he walked through the soccer field he heard a shout.

“YOU! YEAH YOU!” A tall figure stopped in front of him wheezing and nodded when Wooseok pointed to himself, “Do you have a phone with you? I need to make an urgent call and my phone just died, please!”

Stunned he looked at the other guy, which he now recognized as a schoolmate from another class, his named escaped him but Wooseok had seen him around. He was very handsome and tall, with sharp fox like eyes, gelled up raven black hair slicked back exposing a gorgeous forehead and a very cute nose. _Why is he asking me, he doesn’t even know me… _

“Please! It’s really urgent!” The other one pleaded once again and Wooseok, almost robotically, took his phone from his pocket and handed it over.

“Thank you!”

Rooted to the spot he watched the taller boy walk a bit away from him to make his call. He made some grand gestures for a few seconds and quickly ended his call.

“Here, thank you so much! What’s your name?”

He contemplated whether to just turn around and leave, _but that’ll be rude. _“Kim Wooseok.” He finally responded.

“Alright! I’m Cho Seungyoun and if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask me okay? Gotta return the favor.” The now identified schoolmate jogged away with a parting ‘see ya’, leaving Wooseok standing at the court still wondering what just happened.

He was working on his homework when a beep alerted him of a new message. _Huh? Did dad forget something? _He sighs, his father always forgets a lot of things except for his job. He unlocks his phone and it shows an unknown number. _Weird._ He opens it and just stared at the message.

(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ Hello!  
6:11PM

He stares at it for a few minutes and promptly deletes the message. _Must’ve been a wrong number,_ he shrugs. He continues studying and a few minutes later his phone beeps again and the same number shows up.

( ˃ ヮ˂)ノ Hello hello!  
6:27PM

He stares at the screen again and decides to just ignore it. _Maybe whoever this person is will give up._ Half an hour later, his phone beeps again.

( ﾟДﾟ)＜!! HELLO  
7:00PM

“...” he stares at his phone and contemplates turning it off when a new message arrives.

(╬ Ò ‸ Ó) YAH! I SAID HELLO!  
7:01PM

（＞д＜）Didn’t you received my hello?  
7:01PM

щ(ಠ益ಠщ) Is the network being shitty again?  
7:01PM

Don’t you wanna talk? (｡☉︵ ಠ╬)  
7:02PM

Who are you?  
7:05PM

(/ﾟヮﾟ)/ ♬ Finally! Guess who? (◠◡◠)  
7:06PM

Sorry, I have to study.  
7:09PM

Okay. Maybe next time? ( ´・___・)  
7:09PM

He debated whether to ignore the last text but somehow, the ridiculously well created emoticon makes him feel a little guilty. Just a tiny bit. Without thinking much about it, he texts back at the stranger and closes his phone.

Okay.  
7:13PM

Groaning in pain, he tried to shield his head as best as he could as kicks rained down on him. Apparently some boys in his class didn’t like his indifferent attitude, claiming that he must have thought he was better than them to ignore everyone and not make any friends.

Thus they cornered him after school near an abandoned shed behind the gym. He had tried to fight back but that got him a busted lip, his tiny frame can’t stand a chance with these bullies. Wooseok prayed they stopped soon, as dark spots started appearing in his vision.

“Hey! What do you guys think you’re doing!” An angry voice sounded and the kicking suddenly stopped, “Scram!”

His bullies started running away the moment they saw someone coming in like a raging bull. If Wooseok was being directed by that icy glare he’d probably do the same. The newcomer turned to the injured boy and his gaze turned from murderous to downright worried.

“Ahh Wooseok, let’s get you to the Nurse’s office.” For a huge guy, he handled Wooseok gently as he helped him get up. “Whoa there, can you walk?” He asks worriedly as the smaller one wobbles upon his feet.

“Yeah, thanks Seungyoun, I’m a bit dizzy but I’ll be fine in a minute.”

Instead of waiting for Wooseok to recover, Seungyoun knelt down with his back facing Wooseok. “I’ll carry you, let’s go.”

“What?” he stared incredulously.

“Come on, the sooner we get you fixed up the better you’ll feel.” the other one urged.

“But-”

“No buts, come on.” Seungyoun demanded with authority in his voice.

He didn’t want to burden his schoolmate but the other guy seemed like he’s not gonna take no for an answer. Wooseok sighs as he leans in forward to wrap his arms around Seungyoun’s neck, and clings to his schoolmate as he gets carried off. A dust of pink decorates his cheeks as Seungyoun holds tightly on to his legs. There’s something intimate about being so close to someone like this that makes his heart beat faster than normal. Unbeknownst to the younger one, Seungyoun smiles goofily as he carries Wooseok all the way to the nurse’s office.

“You don’t need to carry me you know, I can walk.”

“Hmmm?”

He doesn’t know what else to say since it seems like he can’t hear his thoughts over the loud beating of his own heart. _This isn’t right. _

(｡◕‿‿◕｡) Good evening!  
8:25PM

(◕ ◡ ◕ ) Hello! Good evening!  
8:29PM

(◕ ‿ ◕) ………………  
8:33PM

(◕ ‿ ◕) H  
8:34PM

(◕ ‿ ◕) E  
8:34PM

(◕ ‿ ◕) L  
8:34PM

(◕ ‿ ◕) L  
8:35PM

(◕ ‿ ◕) O  
8:35PM

(◕ ‿ ◕) (insert space)  
8:35PM

(◕ ‿ ◕) G  
8:35PM

(◕ ‿ ◕) O  
8:35PM

(◕ ‿ ◕) O  
8:36PM

OH GOD! STOP! HELLO! THERE I SAID IT.  
8:36PM

ヽ(๏∀๏)ﾉWeeeeeeeeee  
8:37PM

Do you need something?  
8:37PM

Yes ♬  
8:38PM

….What is it then?  
8:38PM

I forgot (ಠ◡ಠ)  
8:39PM

Good Night then.  
8:39PM

ヾ( ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ Nooooooooooooooooooo  
8:40PM

(•﹏•) but me wants to talk to you.  
8:40PM

About what?  
8:40PM

Anything (∩▂∩)  
8:41PM

I’m not good at talking.  
8:41PM

It’s okay! How was your day? ( ＾▽＾)  
8:42PM

Wooseok stared at the screen as flashbacks of what happened earlier came flooding back. The icy stares of his classmates to the pain from being bullied. His body aches from phantom kicks as he remembers it but then came that moment. No one has ever shown him that much kindness before. It’s new and weird and he doesn’t like the way it makes him feel, scared of not knowing what will happen next. He stares at the hopeful text, the person he’s talking to knows nothing about him, yet he’s so welcoming. Without knowing it his thumbs started typing a reply.

I don’t know. It’s bad I guess? But...something happened.  
Not sure if it’s bad or good.  
8:44PM

Oh! ( ﾟﾛﾟ) What happened?  
8:44PM

Bad stuff. And, idk.  
8:45PM

What bad stuff and idk?（￣へ￣）  
8:45PM

You’re... really nosy, aren’t you?  
8:46PM

I just wanted to help. ( ´・___・)  
8:46PM

...  
8:46PM

I got bullied.  
8:47PM

(๏__๏) …….  
8:47PM

(╬•᷅д•᷄╬)  
8:47PM

( ▀ 益 ▀ )  
8:47PM

凸(｀0´)凸 screw them bullies!  
8:48PM

Wooseok laughs at the text and he couldn’t help but smile as he replied.

It’s okay. Someone helped me.  
8:48PM

(｡◕o◕｡) *GASP*!  
8:48PM

(/ﾟヮﾟ)/ yay!  
8:49PM

Knight in shining armor?! (✪㉨✪)  
8:49PM

Hmmmmm.  
8:50PM

You could say that. But I’m scared.  
8:50PM

Oh noes! Why??? ( ﾟﾛﾟ)  
8:51PM

Coz, no one has ever done it to me. It’s weird and new.  
8:52PM

But its not a bad thing right? ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
8:52PM

…yeah.  
8:52PM

It isn’t so bad  
8:53PM

(≧◡≦)  
8:53PM

“Yeah.” Wooseok nods to himself. “It’s not so bad.”

“Watch it!”

Wooseok gets shoved to the side as one of his classmates bumps into him at the cafeteria. He knew he shouldn’t have come inside but he was hungry. He got his food as fast as possible and opted to sit on the farthest table where no one was around. Some of his classmates gave him annoyed stares as he passed by.

As he sat down, he could see from the corner of his eye that his bullies were approaching him. _Damnit. _The bruises on his ribs are still sore from yesterday and he’s probably going to get more today. The bullies however, have stopped walking forward the moment a new tray of food drops in front of Wooseok. He looks up and sees Seungyoun looking at the bullies down with his ‘I-will-kill-you-if-you-come-near’ glare which prompted the group to rapidly turn tail. The taller boy smirks at their retreating backs and sits directly in front of Wooseok, opening a carton of milk and handing him another carton.

“I hope you like banana milk.”

“...thanks?” It comes out more like a question than a gratitude.

Seungyoun looks at him and smiles, the sounds of spoons dropping on trays is heard and when Wooseok looks around, he sees everyone staring at them like they both just sprouted alien antennas. The taller one sits there like it’s the most normal thing in the world to do. It really isn’t, not when the school’s soccer ace starts to share his chocolate pudding with the school’s number one antisocial student.

“By the way, there’s this new video game store. Wanna check it out?” Seungyoun asks hopefully.

“I don’t like video games.”

“Oh. Then, how about this new bookstore?”

“I don’t read much.”

“Okay, there’s this new arcade. Want to play and shoot some hoops?”

“I don’t really like to play those things.”

“Then, there’s this new-”

“Is there really a lot of new stores around?” he interrupts.

“Uhh...Yes?”

Wooseok looks at him, doubt marring his features. Seungyoun is looking at him so expectantly that he feels like he should atleast give him a chance after helping him out with the bullies. “I like music.”

“Huh?”

“That’s what I like.”

“Ohhh.” the other one’s face brightens. “There’s this music store!”

“Is it new too?”

“No, but we can pretend it is.” Seungyoun states with a wink

  


He’s lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, he went out with Seungyoun and they checked out this ‘_new’_ music store. Wooseok didn’t mind that some of the guitars on display were collecting dust and cobwebs could be seen above on one of the cabinets. It was actually really fun, and who could’ve known that the school’s star MVP could play the guitar like a boss.

＼(＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ hello~!  
7:15PM

Hello.  
7:15PM

OMG! (⊙O⊙)  
7:15PM

You replied quickly! ヽ( ﾟヮﾟ)ノ.･ﾟ*｡･+☆  
7:15PM

Ofc. You’ll spam me if I don’t.  
7:16PM

[ヽ(˃ヮ˂)ノ](http://baireoseu.tumblr.com/) ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
7:17PM

(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ how did your day go?  
7:17PM

DID YOU GET BULLIED AGAIN? (⋋▂⋌)  
7:18PM

Thankfully, no.  
7:18PM

Yay! (⊃ ´ω`)⊃♥⊂(´ω` ⊂)  
7:18PM

I actually enjoyed today.  
7:19PM

Really?! w(°ｏ°)w  
7:19PM

I’m kind of looking forward for tomorrow.  
7:20PM

（＾ｖ＾）  
7:20PM

He was in a good mood today. So good in fact that people were starting to stare at him. He didn’t notice it at first but when he passed by one of the windows he manage to catch his reflection and he saw that he was smiling. _Is that the reason why people are staring?_ He shrugged it off. He was expecting to see Seungyoun around but he seemed to not be in school.

“Have you heard?” One of his female classmate asks as she ran inside the room, no doubt to deliver the latest gossip. “Seungyoun is leaving tomorrow! His flight is at 8 in the morning!”

Wooseok freezes in his seat. The kicks he received from his bullies were nothing compared to the pain he was feeling right now. _I knew it wasn’t right. _He felt like an idiot getting attached to Seungyoun when he damn well knew everyone left at the end. He clenches his fist as he struggled to contain his emotions, the smile he had falling apart around him in broken ragged edges.

I hate this.  
7:45PM

Why does it have to happen to me?  
7:45PM

UGGGGH!  
7:46PM

Uh ( ・◇・)？hello?  
7:46PM

( ；´Д｀) what’s wrong?  
7:46PM

Everything!  
7:47PM

I thought I finally had someone different! UGGGH!  
7:47PM

He’s just the same.  
7:48PM

He’s just gonna leave me in the end.  
7:48PM

:’(  
7:49PM

Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ((((；゜Д゜)))  
7:49PM

Please don’t cry o(╥﹏╥)o  
7:50PM

Sorry. But it hurts.  
7:52PM

Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (」゜ロ゜)」  
7:53PM

Are you even sure he’s leaving? (╯︵╰,)  
7:53PM

Yes. Everyone at school said so.  
7:54PM

He can’t leave! ( ๑°Д°๑)  
7:54PM

I wish.  
7:55PM

When is he leaving? ヽ(ﾟДﾟ„)ノ  
7:55PM

Tomorrow morning.  
7:56PM

Won’t you say goodbye? ( ﾟﾛﾟ)  
7:57PM

What for?  
7:58PM

Gaaaaah! ᕙ(>‸<‶)ᕗ  
7:58PM

Dummy! ヽ(｀⌒´)ﾉ  
7:58PM

Think about it! (ﾒ｀ﾛ´)/  
7:59PM

Would you let him leave without saying anything?! ヽ(｀○´)/  
8:00PM

“I don’t know.” He says as he stares at his phone.

  


He wasn’t able to sleep a wink, thinking about Seungyoun’s departure. The words of his mystery texter revolving around his head, trying to decide if he would really let Seungyoun leave without him telling something, _anything. _He looks at the clock as it glares 6:30AM, he stares at it intensively, having an internal war with himself. _Should I? Would I? _His phone beeps, alerting him of a message, he grabs it and looks at the message.

(*＾▽＾)／ fighting!  
6:30AM

＼（^０＾）／ you can do it!  
6:31AM

(ﾉﾟοﾟ)ﾉﾐ★゜・。。・゜゜・ there’s still time!  
6:31AM

GO! ( つﾟДﾟ)つ  
6:32AM

He stares at the messages for a minute, sends in a quick reply and runs off to the airport.

Thank you!  
6:34 AM

Wooseok finally arrives at the airport with minutes to spare. Quickly, he runs around the terminals looking for the tall figure of Seungyoun. After almost bumping into an old lady, he finally sees him seated alone in one of the many chairs of the waiting area. He stopped in front of Seungyoun and tried to catch his breath, holding on to his left side.

“Wooseok? What are you doing here?”

“I…” He takes a deep breath. _This is it. You can do this. _He stares at Seungyoun with determination and just lets his feelings out, “I like you, and I know we won’t be able to see each other anymore but I couldn’t let you leave without telling you my feelings. I want to be closer to you even though you’re going away...” Wooseok trails off as he looks down at his feet, ears red as he confesses. “I know I’m not the most sociable person around and I really don’t know anything about relationships, but I hope you can still give me a chance.”

“...wow finally!” Seungyoun exclaims and smiles at Wooseok who looks up back at him, “I’m not leaving though, well, I am but I’m coming back in a week.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know where you got that I was leaving for good Wooseokie but I’m just going to a soccer camp. I’ll be back.” Suddenly Seungyoun closes the distance between them and draws Wooseok into a gentle hug, “I like you just the way you are Kim Wooseok. Flaws and all, so yeah, I want to be closer with you too.”

Closing his eyes, Wooseok feels a huge ball of _something_ in his chest. As he inhales Seungyoun’s cologne and enjoys his warmth, he realizes that it’s happiness. Like the happiness he gets watching his butterflies, he has found it in the arms of Seungyoun. _Maybe love really ain’t so bad after all._

  


Kim Wooseok! ＼(>o< )／  
8:07PM

Wooseok! ＼(>o< )／  
8:07PM

Seokie yah! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ  
8:07PM

Aww come on (」゜ロ゜)」  
8:09PM

Baby!!! ( @Д@)ノ  
8:09PM

Don’t ignore me pls ╥﹏╥  
8:11PM

I’m sorry!!!! ╥﹏╥ ╥﹏╥╥﹏╥  
8:11PM

I was going to introduce myself but you cut me off! (ㄒoㄒ)  
8:11PM

You never even asked who I was! щ(゜ロ゜щ)  
8:11PM

COME ON! (ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ  
8:12PM

YOU KNOW I’LL SPAM YOU! （▼へ▼メ）  
8:12PM

Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase answer me! ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ  
8:12PM

OMFG DON’T YOU DARE TURN YOUR PHONE OFF. ﾚ(◣益◢#)ﾍ  
8:13PM

Seokie baby (ㄒoㄒ)  
8:13PM

I said I was sorry! o(｀Д´*)o  
8:14PM

PLSS ｡ﾟﾟ(」｡≧□≦)」  
8:14PM

I (シ_ _)シ  
8:14PM

(space) (シ_ _)シ  
8:15PM

A (シ_ _)シ  
8:15PM

M (シ_ _)シ  
8:15PM

(space) (シ_ _)シ  
8:15PM

S (シ_ _)シ  
8:16PM

O (シ_ _)シ  
8:16PM

(space) (シ_ _)シ  
8:16PM

S (シ_ _)シ  
8:16PM

O (シ_ _)シ  
8:16PM

R (シ_ _)シ  
8:17PM

R (シ_ _)シ  
8:17PM

Y (シ_ _)シ  
8:17PM

/SOBS/ (╥﹏╥)  
8:17PM

/CRIES SO HARD/ .・゜゜・(╥﹏╥)・゜゜・．  
8:18PM

/SNOT FALLING OFF MY NOSE/ (。┰ω┰。)  
8:18PM

WAIT DON’T READ THE LAST ONE (/□＼*)・゜  
8:19PM

WOOSEOK!!! I’M DYING HERE!!! (☄ฺ◣д◢)☄ฺ  
8:20PM

/JUMPS OUT OF A WINDOW/ └(｀0´)┘  
8:21PM

/CRAWLS ON THE FLOOR/ (;*´Д`)ﾉ  
8:22PM

Baeeeee!!!! (T_____T)  
8:23PM

Oh sorry, I was having dinner.  
8:24PM

…….  
8:25PM

What?  
8:26PM

(╹◡╹) …...  
8:26PM

I love you (╹◡╹)凸  
8:27PM

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you made it to end thank you and I hope you had fun! I used to write fanfics for a lesser ship in another fandom way back in 2014 and this is actually a recycled fic but it fits them so perfectly so I had to modify it to SeungSeok. If there are any mistakes please pardon me as this is unbetaed. I wanted to contribute to the Seungseok ship tag and hopefully I might be able to write a better fic for these two in the future! (I have so many ideas but too lazy to write).


End file.
